Future Kids: Voice Talents
Here is a list of voices for the future kids. List Stephen and Sandy: *Bradley (During Baby Age: Dee Bradley Baker & Age 10: Jules de Jongh since he appears in The Forest Book and rides in his father's baby carrier) *Joseph Squirrelsky (Stephen Druschke since he appears in Back to the Future 2) *Yasha Squirrelsky (Kyla Rae Kowalewski since she appears in Back to the Future 2) *Binky Squirrelsky (E.G. Daily since he appears in Gopher White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Crystal & Kathryn Squirrelsky Robert and Tanya: *Jonathan Cheddarcake (Toran Caudell since he appears in Back to the Future 3) *Edwin Cheddarcake (Toran Caudell since he appears in Back to the Future 3) Tyler and Bunnie: *John Fluffers (Zachary Gordon since he appears in FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Paul Fluffers (Kwesi Boakye since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Ringo Fluffers (Debi Derryberry since he appears in Arcane (Season 2)) *George Fluffers (Grayson Russell since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) Rocky and Katrina: *Eric Raccoon () *David Raccoon () *Ivy Raccoon () *Zara Dog () *Erika Dog () *Zack Dog (During Baby Age: Russi Taylor & Age 8: Bradley Pierce) Tim and Bijou: *Brian Seed-son (Carl Steven) *Emma Seed-son (Finty Williams) *Julie Seed-son (Amanda Bynes) *Susie Seed-son (Russi Taylor) *Annabelle Seed-son (Kath Soucie) *Tim Seed-son Jr. (Jimmy Bennett since he appears in Arcane (Season 2)) Danny and Daizy: *Dylan Danbul () *Kesha Danbul () *Paul Danbul () *Kate Danbul () *Diesel Danbul () *Kidaroo Danbul () *Wiseguy Danbul () Ryan and Yin: *Ashley Fluffers (Tara Strong) *Stella Fluffers (Cathy Cavadini) *Thomas Fluffers (Stephen Druschke since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Leo Fluffers (Logan Groove) *Trent Fluffers (Alex D. Linz) *Dorothy Fluffers (Tara Strong) *Josh Fluffers (Dred Foxx) *Abigail Fluffers (Andrea Libman) *William Fluffers (Bruce Reitherman & Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Jesus Fluffers (Clint Howard & Taylor Dempsey) Chris and Angelina: *Alan & Zayne Pepper (Alan: Logan Groove & Zayne: Christopher Turner since they appear in Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) *Cecilia Pepper (Heather Hogan since she appears in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' New Year and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9) *Teresa Mouseling (Finty Williams) *Monica Mouseling (Francesca Marie Smith and Rebecca Shoichet (singing voice)) *Keaton Mouseling (Jo Wyatt) Alvin and Reba: *Cameron Fluffers (since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Sadie Fluffers () *Anakin Fluffers () *Katrina Fluffers () *Casper Fluffers () *Janet Fluffers () *Alvin Fluffers Jr. () Danny and Luna: *Simon Whiskers (Nicolas Cantu since he appears during in Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True) *Amy Whiskers (Tabitha St. Germain) *Dave Whiskers (Scott McAfee) *Joey Raccoon (Harrison Fahn since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Jennifer Raccoon (Lauren Tom) *Kimberly Raccoon (Michelle Creber since she appears during the two future scenes of A Pooh in Central Park) Andrew and Amy: *Alan Catsmith (Toran Caudell since he appears during the two future scenes of The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Steven Catsmith (Billy West since he appears during the two future scenes of The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Salli Catsmith (Finty Williams and Cathy Cavadini since she appears during the two future scenes of The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Kendra Catsmith (Kath Soucie since she appears during the two future scenes of The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) *Charlie Catsmith (Lucas Grabeel since he appears during the two future scenes of The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea) Sunil and Pepper: *Vincent Nevla () *Marty Nevla () *Aaron Nevla () *Ursula Nevla () *Rose Clark () *Angelina Clark () *Lillian Clark () *Rodney Clark () Stanz and Rona: *Arthur Hamsterson () *Millie Hamsterson () *Allison Hamsterson () *Logan Hamsterson () *Rosie Hamsterson () *Percy Hamsterson () Aaron and Lammy: *Jaden Sheepish () *Penny Sheepish () *Dennis Sheepish () *Cale Sheepish () *Tiana Sheepish () *Holly Sheepish () *Priscilla Sheepish () *Maxwell Sheepish () *Kastha Sheepish () *Wilbur Sheepish () Booker and Coco: *Lawrence Cooter () *Duncan Cooter () *Callie Cooter () *Bridget Cooter () *Grace Cooter () Ian and Fluffy Fluffy *Glen Fluffers () *Campbell Fluffers () *Mike Fluffers () *Donnell Fluffers () Panda and Floral: *Henry Smoochie (since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Ebenezer Smoochie () *Dimitri Smoochie () *Fredrick Smoochie () *Huckleberry Smoochie () *Spring Smoochie () Tails and Amanda: *Penny Opossum (Andrea Libman since she appears in AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George) *Mitch Fox (Christopher Welch & Bradley Pierce) *Junie Opossum (Jo Wyatt) *Alberto Fox (Billy West) *Maggie Opossum (Jocelyne Loewen) Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: *Daniel Quillers () *Aurora Quillers () *Bambi Quillers () *Jayna Quillers () *Harold Quillers () *Sarah Quillers () *Edmond Quillers () *Angel Quillers () *Señor Quillers () *Anna Quillers () Owen and Priscilla: *Kessie Antler (Tara Strong since she appears in The Secret of NIMH) *Larry Antler (Phillip Van Dyke since he appears in The Brave Little Piglet) *Angelina & Blossom Skunk (Angelina: Kath Soucie & Blossom: Cree Summer since they appear in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Rodney Skunk (Dee Bradley Baker) *Cody Antler (Alanna Ubach) *Isa Skunk (Andrea Libman since she appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) Elliot and Lillian: *Sally Bunny () *Franklin Hops-a-lot () *Buster Bunny () *Marina Hops-a-lot () *Hannah Bunny () *Orville Hops-a-lot () *Isabella Bunny () *Stephen Hops-a-lot () Rocky J. Squirrel and Melody Prettyful: *Alec Azam (Doug Sweetland since he appears in The Thomas O'Malley Movie) *Bob Squirrel () *Rachel Prettyful () *Keith Squirrel () *Belle Prettyful () *Dallas Squirrel () Comquateater and Sugar: *Lucy Claws () *Derek Claws () *Terence Claws () *Rosanna Claws () *Elijah Claws () *Mavis Claws () *Darton Claws () Anderson and Sheila: *Skylar Joey () *Olivia Joey () *Calvin Joey () *Jessica Joey () Griffer and Zoe: *Abraham Feist () *Adolph Feist () *Fritz Feist () *Lambert Feist () *Hector Feist () *Martha Trent () *Angelica Trent () *Heather Trent () Tongueo Money and Penny Ling: *Luke Money (Stephen Druschke since he appears in Animals, Inc.) *Leia Ling (Tress MacNeille since she appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Connor Money (Andrew Smith) *Caitlin Ling (Jennifer Hale) *Lee Money (Tom Kenny) *Elizabeth Ling (Russi Taylor) *Gilbert Money (E.G. Daily) *Eddie Ling (Tara Strong) Walter and Ming-Ming: *Matilda Beakers () *Arista Duckling () *Sarah Beakers () *Ellie Duckling () *Phillip Beakers () Elroy and Pipsqueak: *Canard Oakdale (Adam Hann-Byrd since he appears in The Brave Little Toaster) *Miriam Oakdale (Tara Strong) *Alex Oakdale (Bradley Pierce) *Penelope ZhuZhu (Christina Lange) *Elroy Oakdale Jr. (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Ariel ZhuZhu (Andrea Libman) *Yancy ZhuZhu (Bruce Reitherman & Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Moana Oakdale (Hayden Panettiere) *Wolfer Oakdale (Thomas Dekker) *Luther ZhuZhu (Stephen Druschke) Shy and Trix: *James Weasel (since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Walnut Weasel () *Rosita Weasel () *Andy Weasel () *Petunia Weasel () *Beth Fox () *Marian Fox () *Jackie Fox () *Ricky Fox () *Marie Fox () Psy and Brainy: *Arnold Snowing () *Donny & Andrew Snowing () *Jodi Snowing () *Achilles Barker () *Lulu Barker () *Amby Barker () *Wendy Barker () Gregory and Bruma: *Michael Stripers () *Jackers Stripers () *Jane Stripers () *Elsa Stripers () *Ally Lioness () *Violet Lioness () *Elliot Lioness () *Neutron Lioness () *Karen Lioness () Tia and Nicky: *Billy Tabby-Cat (Devon Malik Beckford since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Alice Fox (Tress MacNeille) *Gordon Tabby-Cat (Thomas Dekker) *Molly Fox (Dionne Quan) *Alexander Tabby-Cat (Spencer Klein) *Robyn Fox (Tabitha St Germain) *Jake Tabby-Cat (Dana Hill & Pat Musick) *Hubie Fox (Eli Russell since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Georgina Tabby-Cat (Kath Soucie) Rompo and Winter: *Walter Money (since he appears in A Pooh in Central Park) *Robert Squirrelly (since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Gwen Squirrelly () *Howard Money () *Izzy Money () *Bobby Money () *Sandy Squirrelly () *Judy Squirrelly () *Helga Squirrelsky () *Jackson Money () Waldo and Jingle: *Ellie Weasel (Kyla Rae Kowalewski since she appears in Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) *Roderick Weasel (Corwin C. Tuggles since he appears in The Brave Little Piglet) *Kathy France (Kristin Danielle Klabunde) *Skeeter Weasel (Samuel Vincent) *Cyril Weasel (Keenan Christenson) *Perdita France (Cree Summer) *Emily France (Kath Soucie) *Junior Weasel (Eli Russell) Phineas and Smelly *Mr. Stenchy (since he appears in The Thomas O'Malley Movie) *Han McSkunkey () *Fiona Smelly () *Lando McSkunkey () *Tanya Smelly () *Fester McSkunkey () *Tillie Smelly () *Edward McSkunkey () *Tara McSkunkey () *Percy Smelly () Charles and Tina: *Lola Beavy () *Bart Weasel () *Dawn Beavy () *Apple Weasel () *Dee-Dee Beavy () *Dumbo Weasel () Shet and Charles De Girl: *Rico Meerkata () *Dawson Meerkata () *Bianca De Girl () *Alexia De Girl () *Pedro Meerkata () *Miranda De Girl () *Eilonwy Meerkata () *Kristofferson De Girl () Periwinkle and Julimoda: *Jasper Claws () *Stacey Claws (since she appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Ramesses Claws () *Aleshia & Louise Claws () *Gidget Claws () *Kris Kitten () *Red Kitten () *Maisy Kitten () *Attina Kitten () *Hunk Kitten () *Periwinkle Kitten Jr. () Daniel and Raldo: *Elmo Alaska () *Felicity Alaska () *Roger Alaska () *Dennis Alaska () *Betty Alaska () *Diamond Alaska () *Rudolph Alaska () Frankie and Olivia: *Drewy Winter (since he appears in Kung Fu Owen) *Harry Winter () *Zayn Winter () *Niall Winter () *Liam Winter () *Louis Winter () *Rebbie Winter () Dinky and Emerald: *Greta Puppy () *LaSasha Puppy () *Mick Dachshund () *Boris Dachshund () *Faline Puppy () *Dale Dachshund () *Wendell Puppy () *Linda Dachshund () *Huffy Dachshund () Jaden and Tally: *Donovan Adorable () *Pollyanna Cat () *Shanna Cat () *Willard Adorable () *Maximilian Adorable () *P.T. Adorable () *Zoe Cat () *Amanda Adorable () *Theodore Cat () *Ronnie Adorable () *April Cat () *Stevie Adorable () Charlie and Tallulah: *Kimi Nakey () *Johnny Chipmunk & Lisa Nakey () *Edd Chipmunk () *Nathan Nakey () *Anastasia Chipmunk () *Nicky Chipmunk () *Calina Nakey () Elvis and Bluebell: *Elvis Flyly Jr. () *Britney Flyly () *Melody Rabbit () *Jagger Flyly () *Carlos Flyly () *Kel Rabbit () *Rita Rabbit () *Christopher Flyly () *Dixie Rabbit () *Peterson Flyly () *Minnie Rabbit () *Tosha Rabbit () *Magenta Rabbit () *Clayton Flyly () *Fievel Flyly () Gerald and Heather: *Hoagie Gerbil () *Sheila Possum () *Dick Gerbil () *Anais Possum () *Maya Gerbil () *Tod Possum () *Dougie Gerbil () Kenai and Stellaluna: *Stephanie Hidna () *Nicole Batty () *Tyren Hidna () *Teddy Batty () *Angela Batty () *Gabriel Hidna () *Crysta Batty () Russell and Monica: *Klasky Quokka () *Cameron Quokka () *Titanic Ferguson () *Drew Ferguson () *Sue Quokka () *Jimmy Ferguson () *Patricia Ferguson (since he appears in A Squirrelsky Movie) *Lennon Quokka () *Rumpelteazer Quokka () *Buddy Ferguson () Gopher White and Prince Chantment: *Mark Gopher (since he appears at the end of Beauty and the Beast (a Squirrel Theater play)) *Mia Gopher () *Keegan Gopher () *Boris Gopher () *Alexandra Gopher () *Bendy Gopher () *Casey Gopher () Edmund Përlioź and Sandy Hamtaro: *Caninius Përlioź () *Will Përlioź () *Danielle Hamtaro () *Lorna Hamtaro () *Doris Hamtaro () *Donald Përlioź () *Jones Përlioź () *Wendolene Përlioź () Jimmy and Sheila Rae: *Charles Jeepers () *Sheila Rea Mousely II () *Ferdie Jeepers () *Victoria Mousely () *Treelo Jeepers () *Alvey Jeepers () *Edwyn Jeepers () *Becky Mousely () *Snow White Mousely () *Daniel Jeepers () *Beatrix Mousely () *Ralphie Jeepers () Zack and Lulu: *Spencer Black () *Lynn Bear () *Gillespie Black () *Billie Bear () *Alwyn Black () *Horace Bear () *Caroline Black () *Paige Bear () *Gulliver Black () Anime Puss and Kitty: *Lawrence Boots () *Cinderella Tabby-Cat () *Ichabod Boots () *Timotha Tabby-Cat () *Terry Boots () *Padmé Tabby-Cat () *Hercules Boots () Diaper Dog and Kesha Adorable: *Oliver Adorable () *Jones Dog () *Buford Adorable () *Daphne Dog () *Diana Adorable () *Odette Dog () *Bernardo Adorable () *Yakky Dog () *Starla Adorable () Tanya Num-Nums and Mr. Squiggles: *Montague Squiggles () *Sasha Nums-Nums () *Dexter Squiggles () *Wallace Squiggles () *Richard Squiggles () *Cholena Num-Nums () *Brisby Num-Nums () *Tony Squiggles () *Jessie Num-Nums () *Wilma Num-Nums () Roddie and Teresa: *Mikey Sugar () *Jacob Brisby () *Eliza Sugar () *Alvinphina Brisby () *Stevenald Sugar () *Lily Brisby () *Boomba Sugar () Emily and Mordecai: *Freddie Blue-Jay () *Hannah Storky () *Cody Blue-Jay () *Sapphire Storky () *Toby Blue-Jay () *Ash Storky () *Eli Blue-Jay () *Kayla Storky () *Hugh Blue-Jay () Christian and Bunny-Bunny: *Kylin Bluecheese () *Flik Bluecheese () *Cliff Bunny () *Moses Bunny () *Isaac Bluecheese () *Edison Bunny () *Aladdin Bluecheese () *Geke Bunny () *Stanward Bluecheese () *Rupert Bluecheese () *Norbert Bunny () *Rufus Bunny () Jonny and Blinkie: *Jonah Rodenteen () *Vanellope Lane () *Luffy Rodenteen () *Kala Lane () *Conner Rodenteen () *Roberta Lane () *Tommy Rodenteen () *Jasmine Lane () *Keenan Rodenteen () Thomas and Souffle: *Kentucky Bluecheese () *Twilight Chilla () *Brock Bluecheese () *Lionelle Chilla () *Dexter Bluecheese () *Rini Chilla () *Morten Bluecheese () *Betsie Chilla () *Robby Bluecheese () *Butterfly Chilla () Reba Pollyanna and Kibble: *Rick Kibble () *Celia Pollyanna () *Myke Kibble () *Alexandra Pollyanna () *Edvard Kibble () *Christian Pollyanna () *Philly Kibble () *Bluebell Pollyanna () *Sawyer Kibble () *Kristella Pollyanna () *Cleveland Kibble () *Abrahanna Pollyanna () Huford and Magical: *Randy Rodenteen () *Presta & Alakazanna Magic () *Hexter Rodenteen () *January Magic () *Huford Rodenteen Jr. () *Amelia Magic () Vilburt and Emojie: *Shaggy Oinks () *Velma Mouse-Deer () *Fred Oinks () *Lady Mouse-Deer () *Ben Oinks () *Jenna Mouse-Deer () *Bill Oinks () Britney and Plushy: *Koda Stinkeroo () *Fredmund Porci () *Prissy Stinkeroo () *Suzie Porci () *Ross Stinkeroo () *Oskar Porci () *Mimi Stinkeroo () *Herbert Porci () Category:Voice Talents Category:Lists